Many electronic devices include complex systems for processing, storing, and displaying data. One of these systems regulates power, such as through power regulation circuits. These power regulation circuits regulate battery or external power, including through use of lower-voltage power rails from which components of the device operate. For example, a switched mode power supply may be configured to provide a constant voltage for a particular component. In some cases, current draw of certain components (e.g., those with large current load steps) can cause voltage of the power rail to change abruptly. The voltage drop due to the transient current draw may occur until a feedback loop causes the voltage to return to the target level. Feedback circuits, including duty locked loop circuits, are needed for next generation power regulation circuits to improve output voltage stability in response to transient conditions.